


You and You and You and Me

by Switch842



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and You and You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for the Supernatural episode "Free To Be." That would make this post-series for SG1. For the purposes of this fic, I have made the assumption that Daniel and Vala finally got their heads out of their asses and got on with their bad selves. :-)

  


He pushed open the door to the bar, allowing her to enter first. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all. Plus it gave him a chance to ogle the way she looked in those tight jeans and boots with the leather jacket. She had gotten good at the shopping thing over the last few years.

God, he needed a drink. It had been a tough day; they hadn’t gotten anywhere with their investigation and he wasn’t sure they would. He just wanted to have a beer or two then head back to the hotel before flying back home tomorrow.

She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling and raking her eyes over his fit figure. The dark jeans and white t-shirt played up his trim, but still muscular, build. She was very happy that he allowed her to dress him most of the time now. They were definitely quite the pair when they stepped out on the town.

"This was a colossal waste of time," he said plopping down on the nearest barstool and ordering two beers from the bartender.

"Well, look at this way, Daniel," Vala said. "At least there isn’t a rogue Goa’uld out there like we thought."

"I guess that’s true enough," Daniel agreed. "Still there’s something... . I don’t know what, but something’s not quite right around here."

"Well, the sheriff seems sure enough that it was just a random riot and I’m inclined to believe him. I mean, do you really think some sort of massive alien conspiracy is going down here, in the middle of nowhere Maine?"

"I don’t know," Daniel said again. "But maybe you’re right. It’s definitely not a Goa’uld so, there's really not much we can do right now."

"There’s a good boy," Vala said pecking him on the cheek. "Now, what do you say we have a little fun?"

Vala looked around the bar, trying to scope out a likely target. She had become quite the pool shark in the last couple years and, well, they might as well not make this trip a total waste.

"Oh, Vala, no," Daniel said, turning to pay the bartender for their drinks. "Can’t we just have a drink and go back to the hotel? We can have plenty of fun... there."

He hated having to bribe Vala with sex, but sometimes it was the only language she understood. Unfortunately, she wasn’t listening and was already half way across the bar by the time he was finished talking. He grabbed their drinks from the bar and hurried to catch up before she caused too much damage. 

He caught up to her not long after she had approached two guys at the table in the back corner. It was out of the way of most of the bar and not well lit. He didn’t much care for having to put himself in such a position. And he really didn’t like the way Vala was looking at the one guy. Hopefully not much had gone awry in that short time. 

The guy Vala was eyeing was slightly taller than Daniel, with close cropped hair and looked to be a few years younger. He was what a person would call ruggedly handsome. With worn in jeans over work boots and the sleeves rolled up on his dark green shirt and what could be grease under his nails, he looked like a mechanic fresh off the clock. A total contrast to his friend. This guy was about Daniel’s height, with dark brown, almost black, hair that had that perpetual bed-head look. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled, as well, but the blue tie and dress slacks gave Daniel the impression that he worked in an office of some sort. Maybe a tax accountant or something equally boring. But there was also something about him that just seemed… off. He looked about Daniel’s age, but there was something in his piercing blue eyes that seemed to hold a wisdom of the ages.

"And this is Daniel," Vala said as he approached. "This is Dean and Cas," she added noting the two strangers.

Dean was the younger man and shook his hand firmly with an open smile. Cas immediately stepped into his personal space and cocked his head to the side, staring intently, as if studying Daniel for some reason.

"Hi," Daniel said uneasily, trying to back away.

"He’s special, Dean," Cas said.

"And just what’s so special about him, Cas?"

"He’s been to the other side. You’ve spent quite some time there, haven’t you?"

"I, um... . I’m not quite sure what you mean." Daniel replied.

"You are Daniel Jackson, currently residing in Colorado Springs where you work for the SGC. Your parents died when you were young. You were there when it happened. Approximately seven and a half years ago, you were exposed to an incredible amount of radiation while on Kelowna and died as a result. You spent approximately the next Earth year as a being of multidimensional wavelength before you were banished and returned to your Earthly form," Cas concluded.

Daniel stared at him for a moment, utterly speechless at what this stranger knew.

"How the hell do you know that?" Daniel said.

"My name is Castiel," he replied.

Daniel stared back, trying to understand what was happening. As if struck by a thunderbolt, he suddenly knew. 

"I know you," he whispered. "You were there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean interrupted. "Hang on a minute. What the hell is going on here and how do you two ‘know’ each other?"

"Yeah, Daniel," Vala added. "Is he, ya know, one of them?"

"One of who?" Dean asked.

"Um... ," Vala paused, unsure of what to say and not getting any help from Daniel who was still staring at this Cas guy. Luckily, she was saved from having to answer further by Cas suddenly attaching his lips to Daniel’s. 

_Castiel was here,_ Daniel thought. He couldn’t believe this.

Even before he’d fully regained his memories from his first fall, Daniel had had flashes of emotions. A strong bond that he knew had been of the utmost importance to him. He’d been disappointed that the person he’d been hoping to find had never appeared. But now he knew why.

He pulled back from Castiel and smiled widely. All those feelings came flooding back and he felt almost giddy with excitement. He’d found him. Somehow, Castiel had found his way to Earth and Daniel had found him. He knew they had much they should probably discuss, including how and why Castiel was here, but for right now, Daniel simply wanted to reacquaint himself with his long lost love.

He shoved Castiel deeper into the dark corner, sealing their lips back together. His hands shoved their way into Cas’ hair as he pressed his body against the wall. He felt Cas moan into his mouth as his arms pulled Daniel closer. Hands pushed up under Daniel’s shirt, baring his skin to the cool air of the bar and making him shiver. He leaned heavily onto Cas, pushing a thigh between his legs and sighing in pleasure as blunt fingernails raked down his back.

"Well," Dean said, turning to Vala. "I am so not drunk enough for this. I think we need shots. Vala?"

Vala knew she should be protesting what was happening. After all, Daniel was _her_ boyfriend; he shouldn’t be kissing someone else. But there was another part of her that couldn’t help find what was happening kind of, well, hot. But, yes. More alcohol was definitely required.

"Tequila," she answered Dean. "Just bring the bottle. And lots of limes."

Vala stood, leaning against the pool table, staring quizzically at the two men while Dean fetched the drinks. Something more was going on than either of them had said. Daniel’s reaction made her think that Castiel was some kind on Ancient, but she didn’t recognize either him or Dean from the SGC files she’d read on them. She was still trying to figure out what was happening when Dean came back with a bottle of tequila on a tray with four shot glasses, a bowl full of limes and a shaker of salt.

"Does this happen often?" she asked, gesturing to Daniel and Cas. They had reversed positions, and Cas had Daniel pressed up against the wall, whispering in his ear. Whatever it was had put a huge smile on Daniel’s face. Vala was starting to feel left out.

"No, actually," Dean said pouring the first round. "This is actually the first time he’s kissed anyone. Cheers." He quickly slammed back the shot and bit into the lime.

"Wait, what?" Vala said, holding the shot half way to her mouth. "How is that... ? But he’s... . What?"

"Long story," Dean replied. "Long, long story that should only be told after much more tequila. Drink."

Vala did as instructed, quickly downing the shot she had in her hand. How did someone get to be Castiel’s age and not have _kissed_ anyone? Full on sex, maybe if he was some sort of social pariah. But kissing? From what Daniel had told her, most Earth children played games involving kissing at their birthday parties. Dean was right. They needed a lot more alcohol for what was going down.

Before she knew what was happening, the four of them were back in her and Daniel’s hotel room. She had vague memories of Dean attempting to try and teach her how to properly hustle pool. But given that they had drunk nearly half the bottle by that time, it hadn’t gone well. The lesson consisted mainly of giggling and drunken groping. Eventually, Daniel and Cas seemed to surface from whatever trance they had been in and joined in on the drinking. Astonishingly, this was also Cas’ first night of drinking. Had this guy lived on some sort of ultra-conservative religious commune before joining the real world?

Well, whatever, his story, he was a natural. He was soon matching Dean shot for shot. Daniel, amazingly, also let go of his usual self-reserve and joined right in. At one point in the evening, Vala had decided that it was only fair that she kiss Cas, too, as Daniel had done it first. She had grabbed him by that ridiculous blue tie and crushed their lips together. And, damn, for having just kissed someone for the first time half an hour ago, Cas was an _amazing_ kisser. That, somehow, led to Daniel kissing Dean and the situation they all now found themselves in.

Vala was very happy she and Daniel had gotten a large king size bed when they checked in. Otherwise, trying to fit all four of them onto a double would have gotten very awkward. Their limbs were all tangled together in a massive heap; it was hard to tell where one person ended and the other began. The faint light from the bedside lamp cast the room in a warm glow, sweat glistening as it rolled down their bodies. They had stopped talking hours ago and the only sounds that could be heard were their panting breaths and the occasional moan of pleasure.

Vala wasn’t sure who she was riding at the moment, or whose hands were fondling her breasts, but she knew Daniel would take care of her. She reached behind her and pulled whoever it was forward so she could kiss him. She immediately knew it was Daniel. She moaned into his mouth, rocking harder against the body beneath her. The sensations were overwhelming. The heat from the alcohol and the bodies surrounding her, the rough feel of calloused hands on her skin caused goose bumps to break out over her skin.

Daniel suddenly pulled away, resting his forehead between Vala’s shoulder blades, his breath coming in sharp gusts. She looked down and saw Dean’s green eyes staring back at her. The realization that it was sweet, mild-mannered Cas currently fucking the shit out of Daniel hit her like a ton of bricks. The mental image alone was enough to finally tip her over the edge. She thrust harder against Dean, squeezing him between her thighs as she threw her head back, moaning her pleasure. 

Dean’s hands clamped down on her hips, his thrusting becoming erratic. He pulled her down to him, crashing their lips together as he came. She swallowed his moan as his hands tangled in her hair, pulling roughly. He twitched once more before pulling back and letting out a deep sigh.

"That was amazing," Dean said.

"You’re not so bad yourself," Vala replied.

Vala flopped to the side, needing to catch her breath, but also wanting to see her Daniel in all his glory. She curled into Dean, needing to keep that contact and sighed happily as he pulled her in close. His hand stroked her back gently as they watched the other two. They were beautiful; it almost seemed as if there was a light surrounding them. When Vala had shifted, Daniel had fallen forward onto his hands and knees, Cas draped over his back. One of Daniel’s hands reached out and found Vala. She grasped it and squeezed in encouragement. That seemed to be all he needed as he soon let out his own release. His eyes were squeezed shut as he came all over as he spent his load all over the sheets. 

Cas followed not long after, rearing back and letting out an almighty groan. The room grew brighter for an instant and…. Were those wings? Vala blinked and the image was gone. It must have been some strange hallucination left from the tequila still coursing through her system. Daniel and Cas collapsed on the bed next to Dean, a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

Cas was the first to break the silence when he let out a sharp laugh. Vala soon joined in and the room was quickly filled with their joyous laughter.

"Well, folks," Dean said as the laughter died down. "Fun as that was, I’m afraid we gotta go. We've got some important stuff to do tonight."

Daniel and Vala curled up together on the bed as Dean and Cas redressed. Daniel kissed her gently to make sure she was okay. She returned it eagerly, humming in response.

"Vala," Cas said, approaching the bed again. "It’s been a pleasure getting to know you. And Daniel." He leaned down to gently kiss him goodbye. "Be well," he said.

Dean draped an arm around Cas’ shoulders as they left, simply waving goodbye. They were gone as easily as they’d arrived and Vala sank deeper into Daniel’s arms.

"So, Cas, huh?" she said. "That was interesting."

"It was, uh, yeah," Daniel stammered. "I’ll tell you on the flight back."

"You better. I want all the details," she said with a smirk.

"Why, you... ," Daniel said reaching over to turn off the lamp as he pressed Vala back into the bed.

"Oh, yes," she moaned.

THE END


End file.
